His Goddess
by NewJesus
Summary: During one of their training sessions Pyrrha discovers a new side side of her nature, and finds the temptation to obey it irresistible
1. His Goddess

It was a warm night that had swallowed beacon academy, one so typical for the season. As the time was nearing curfew, the whole school had gone quit. Each student taking their activities back to their rooms, except for two standing on one of the desolate rooftops. They were not enjoying the weather, nor the gorgeous view. They were finishing off their training, and once again, it ended with a blond boy flying to the ground.

This was the best part of it

Pyrrha looked down on Jaune, his blond hair in a mess, his cloth covered in sweat, his growing muscles showing trough the wet fabric. He had been improving a lot, but she would still not allow him any easy victory

Still…

He just lay there, smiling his usual heartwarming smile back up at her. She had fought many men before, but in their defeat they had never showed her anything but hateful glares and bitter faces.

This was definitely the best part of it for her

Even after a hard day full of homework and humiliating combat training, he would still be smiling when she looked him in the eyes

A warm sensation went through her body. Jaune stirred up emotions in her that she had never felt before, emotion, urges, impulses that for every time she flung him across the roof became harder to control, until it was unbearable

She kneeled down, hovering above him, looking down on his now puzzled expression before taking him by his collar and yanking him into a deep forceful kiss, using her tongue to explore every nook and cranny of his mouth before throwing him back down on the ground.

"Pyrrha… What?"

Jaune could not understand what had just gotten into Pyrrha. They had been together for a while, but he had never imagined she would do something like that. She quickly raised herself up again. The red color on her face clearly showing her embarrassment

"I… I…"

She tried to form the words to an explanation, but there was no way she could explain something she herself did not fully understand

"We- we better get going, it's getting late"

She helped Jaune up, his eyes seeking hers, seeking to comfort her, but she could not meet them. She would give anything if they both could forget what had just happened, but she knew she could not. The scenario playing repeatedly in her head. The sensation running through her body, making her warmer and warmer…

Later she laid in his bed; it was not the first time. They had both shared that movement many nights ago, clumsy and inexperienced. He had been sweet and gentle. Still as oblivious to her signals as ever, not understanding what she wanted when she dug her nails into his back and bit into his neck, but still. When they had time alone, they would experiment, exploring each other's bodies, finding their borders and limits in a haze of moaning and panting.

However, in a room shared with: Ren the ever hearing, and Nora the ever seeing. It could be difficult to find the time and day for such intimacy, but today they were both gone, gone so Pyrrha would have her blond knight all to herself, and enjoy every bit of him, but she could not. Jaune was lying next to her, aware of her worries and unsure about how to proceed. He tried to open her up by kissing her, but Pyrrha could not focus. The only thing she could think of was what had just played out on the roof, and how it had made her feel. She did not know exactly what it was she felt. It was just a burning sensation in her chest, a burning she could not get rid of, but one that just kept tearing her apart from the inside

Then suddenly a flash went through her mind. A flash in the form of a toy box

With one hand, she pushed him back down on the bed. She laid her arm on his chest, sitting up, looking down on him

"Wait Here!"

She said it in a stern voice she did not even know she possessed, and Jaune responded with silence, having no idea what was going on

She got up, and found her way to Nora's bed. Nora had once shown her that under it she keep a box filled with toys. It was not because she played with them, they were just simple mementos of her and Ren's shared life. She normally never spoke of them either, except for one quiet afternoon were the boys had gone to town, and she had taken it for the perfect opportunity to take her through her and Ren's childhood

Pyrrha took out the box, and removed the lit, and there they were. Laying right in front of her, on the top of all the other junk. A couple of handcuffs

Apparently, one pair had not been enough to contain "The Wild Valkyrie of the North"

She took them up, a smile started to grow on her face, as a plan started to take form in her head. Pyrrha began to understand what it was she was feeling when she was throwing him down to ground. She knew what she wanted do with the them, she knew what she wanted do to him. Once again, something she could not control had taken over her, and she enjoyed every second of it

Slowly she walked back to the bed, swinging her hips, but as she started to spin the handcuffs around her finger, she was she no longer the center of his attention, and his expression quickly turned from comfortable unknowing to uncomfortable knowing. A grin formed on Pyrrha's face; she wanted him to know her intentions

"Py-Pyhhra a-are you…"

She ignored his awkward stammer as she chained him to the bed

Jaune was lost, and perhaps a bit scarred. He knew some people liked these sort of things, but he never thought he would…

Nor Pyrrha for that matter

Pyrrha looked down on her pupil in chains, it was all just pretend, but she loved it. With one swift motion, she took of her nightgown and threw it aside. She gave him a movement to take in her naked form, before climbing on top of him. With a dazed look in her eyes, she let her fingers explore every inch of the body SHE had formed, reaching from the rippling muscles on his arms, down to his toned abs, down to...

A sly smile spread across her face. Finally some payoff that would not just come in the form of another trophy. She started to stroke him through the sheets, feeling him up. He may be inexperienced, but he had a lot to make up for it, A LOT

She began to like her lips; lust had made her hungry, and impatient for satisfaction, and she could see the same thing happening to him, his eyes never tried to hide the desire in him. Subconsciously Jaune tried to reach for her full breast, but the handcuff threw him back unto the bed, which earned him a giggle from Pyrrha

"Jaune, this time we are going to do things differently. I can touch you, but you can't touch me"

Pyrrha slowly placed herself on him, riding him gently; there was no reason to rush things. Jaune quickly glanced at the handcuff, wondered what they were made from; they seemed far too heavy to be made from simple plastic. He tried to sit up once more, but fell back again. This time Pyrrha outright laughed at him. Whatever the hell they were made from, they seemed to be a lot sturdier than first assumed. He turned his full attention back to the woman on top of him, Pyrrha had begun to quicken the pace, and small gasps had started to come from her. Jaune answered with a moan, immersion himself in the pleasure of her walls gripping around his member. Her name sung in a deep hoarse whisper.

A sudden hit on his shoulders sent a bolt of pain through him

"How dare you say my name?"

"Wha?..."

"I am the top students in our class. I excel in all discipline! How could you even think you have the privilege to say my name! Call me by what I am!"

Jaune both confused and aroused by this sudden change in her character tried his best to follow

"Yes, I'm Sorry Ma'am"

This time the response was a slap on the face

"Like some old hag! I who have trained since I was a child! I who have a physique far superior to anyone at my age! Say what I am!"

Thrusting harder and harder Pyrrha now had to support herself with her arms, leaning down on him, gripping hard on his shoulders.

He could see drops of sweat forming on her brow, and an intense look of passion radiating from her eyes

"For-Give me mistress"

He was slapped hard this time

"Mistress! I am the champion of Minstral! I am the one that trained you! I am the one that always is there for you! I am the one you should worship! Say what I am!"

Sweat dripping from his golden curls, and an blissful sense of pleasure spreading through his entire body, he could do nothing else but shout

"Yes, My Goddess, Yes"

By these words Pyrrha comes. It is the first time she comes before him. A cry echoes in the room as the last thrust sends her flying. Jaune soon follows, the feeling of her coming around him, was the final push for him. The ecstatic feeling causes the muscles in Jaune's body to spasm, and with a single motion, he pulls his arms down. The Toys trying to hold him gives after immediately, and the chain brakes with a snap

Now covered in sweat the two bodies' collapses, and Pyrrha falls down into Jaune's embrace

After returning to the real world, Pyrrha's horrifying eyes meets Jaune's baffled expression

"JAUNEIAMSOSORRYIHAVENOIDE..."

She tries, but with little energy, she fails. While trying to regain her breath, she sees his expression change. The Shocked eyes being replaced with the same caring eyes as before, the uneasy expression on his face turns back into the goofy smile that melts her heart every time.

She was at ease again, knowing that everything was alright

She fals down to his side, letting out a sigh of relief. Tonight have been a night of pleasure, a pleasure she never had expected to try, nor expected to feel so good.

Jaune slowly raises his arm to look at the broken chain. Pyrrha notices, and her eyes drift between them, first at him, then at the cuffs

"We are going to need a new set"

Jaune nods

"Yeah, Nora will be pissed if she finds out with broke one of her old toys"

...

"Who said anything about Nora?"


	2. Her Champion

It was still snowing

There were only a few more day until Christmas, and now they were stranded in a motel in the middle of nowhere. When Jaune had asked Pyrrha to come and celebrate the holiday with him and his family, she could not have been happier to get away from beacon and all the endless training and instead spend the time with her most beloved boyfriend, but now they were simply stock. An unpredicted snowstorm had blocked all roads, and made any attempt to travel further impossible. Jaune took a sip of his bear; it was lukewarm. How did it even manage to be lukewarm when it was freezing cold! So much for a "minibar in every room" Jaune was lying on the bed contemplating all of this, when he heard Pyrrha call from the bathroom

"Jaune, are you sure this is right!"

"Definitely"

Perhaps there was still some good to come out of their situation. He had taken the opportunity to present an early Christmas present to Pyrrha. It had taken a long time for him to find the right thing, but in the end, he had given in the selfish side of his nature, and given her a present that he would also come to enjoy. A reward to himself for all the excellent work he has been doing. He had fought harder, studied longer, laid for her beck and call for hours. He had to admit; Pyrrha could really be a slave driver at times

Pyrrha stepped out of the bathroom, the maid uniform squeezing tightly around every curve on her body; her ample breasts looked more and more like they were about to burst out of the low cut shirt with every step she took. The long black stockings went into leather suspenders that went into a black skirt, covered by a white apron, only hiding the absolute essential

"I just think it is a little too tight"

"Of course, I had it made especially for you"

Pyrrha did not find it to be funny. She found it juvenile, and in bad taste, but she had admit; when it came to their "late night practice" it was more often her that got her will, so if it could make him happy, she was willing to sacrifice some of her pride to his amusement

"I thought you used to model"

"Yes, in clothes that fits me, and not in some stupid costume-"

A loud knock on the door, took the conversation in an entirely different direction, a smile spread across Jaune's face as he noticed how frightened Pyrrha became

"Who could that be? You said you had taken care of everything! Why would someone come and bother us this late?"

"Relax; it's just some room service I ordered"

"Room service! Why the hell would you order room service?"

"Because I was hungry"

Was this really what he would come up with when left in charge? Pyrrha regretted she had not just taken the opportunity to gag him

"Then go get it!"

"Why would I do that when I got a maid to take care of me?"

A color similar to her hair went into her face; she had never imagined he would actually have her do "Maid things" and in front of strangers to. During their time together, she had learned quite a lot about herself, but she still had her decency!

"Come now Pyrrha, you can't let the poor man wait, my food is getting cold"

Reluctantly she made her way to the door with stiff mechanical movements. If the costume changed even the slightest, or worse ripped! She would be left completely exposed. By the thought of this she shielded herself behind the door, only opening it to such an extent so the waiter barely could get the bowl through

"Here we are, ONE portion of chicken soup, 5 liren if you would, please"

Pyrrha looked at Jaune who motioned towards a wallet lying on the nightstand. She quickly ran towards it, found the money, and went back to the door, but stopped when she experienced the horror of the door starting to open before her

"WAIT!"

The door had only moved by an inch, but it quickly closed again, and now and awkward silence seemed have come over all of them, expect for Jaune who failed to stifle his giggling. The tense situation was soon broken by the waiters feeble voice

"Is-is everything okay in there"

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, a sly smile continued to grow on his face

"Yes, everything is fine, just don't come in"

She went back to the door; still not opening it more than what was necessary. Stuck out her naked arm to exchange the money for the soup, and was just about to slam the door back in when a hand flew in and blocked it

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help to notice your voice, are you Pyrrha Nicos? They Pyrrha Nikos? My nephew is a great fan of yours, would you mind signing an autograph to him, it would only take a second, I got pen and paper right here"

A notebook and a plastic pen was pushed into the crack between the door and the doorframe. Pyrrha knew what it meant to be a role model, and she always wanted to inspire her fans to achieve, but this was- this was… She took the pen and paper and held it against the door

"Allrightwhatishisname?"

"What?"

"HIS NAME?"

"Charles-"

Pyrrha hurried to scribble down some unrecognizable letters "To Charles" before throwing it out to him

"Thank you very much Miss. Nikos this will surely make his chris-"

The thank you ended abruptly as the door flew into his face

Pyrrha turned around to face Jaune's shit eating grin. He could not hold back the laughter anymore, for once, he got it. He understood what was so funny, and he could not stop himself from grinning

Pyrrha had had enough, she had had enough from the movement she stepped out of the bathroom and saw that stupid grin. Was it really like this she behaved? At least she would not drag the foreplay out into some horrible theatre. She took the soup and sat it down on the nightstand, leaving it to him with an angry "Here!"

"Do you think the maid duties end here?"

She sat down on the bed next to him; she was tired of this game, she just wanted to be with him, and soon after, she did feel his arms around her, but it ended as he placed her on his stomach

"Jaune what are you doing?"

He placed the soup into her hands

"The maid is also responsible to feed his master, and make sure he is satisfied"

The red colour once again filled her cheeks, as she began to take the spoon and stir in the bowl

"w-what do y-you mean feed you? A-Aren't y-you supposed to d-do that y-yourself"

Jaune answered simply by opening his mouth, readying himself for the hot soup, Pyrrha nervously took the spoon up, blew on it before letting him drink it. A playful smile spread across his face as he swallowed, he opened his mouth again waiting for the next portion.

"Are we going to do this all night?"

"Perhaps… and then go to bed afterwards"

His hands had by then found their way to her thighs where he began stroking the soft fabric, lingering, toying with the suspenders. Pyrrha had to position herself on his abdomen so she would not come to spill anything. Then she felt it against her back. She almost dropped the entire bowl down on him, but most of the still very HOT soup landed on his chest. Jaune did his best to keep the pain inside him, but could not help to let out a growl

"Jaune are you okay? I am sorry! Is it serious?"

"I-it is okay; my aura can take most of the damage. The question is more like, what should I do with you?"

He took the bowl back and put it on the nightstand, before he gently pushed her of him, and laid her on the back. He raised himself up above her, taking a moment to admire her, her full breast hugged into the tight shirt, clinging around her curves. A pity he could not rip it all away, but then it would be impossible to trade it back if it proved to be dissatisfying. He brought his hands down to her, moving them further up than the suspensors, and where now playing with the hem of her panties. Should he continue as she would? After she had gotten her hands on that riding crop, he had not had the opportunity to enjoy this position as much as he wanted to; after all, it was only for one night…

"I mean, a maid that spills on his master is surely in need of some discipline"

His hands started to remove the black silk lace responsible for containing her inner. Pyrrha could feel herself getting hot beneath him; he always seems so large when she was beneath him. He brought his lips down to her, letting his tongue force its way into her mouth, caressing her. He could tell she wanted it. He slowly started to enter her, she squealed in pleasure under him. He moved his arm around her, holding her tight; he could feel bolts of delight on his neck as she began to bite him. He began to move faster against her own movements, and soon her cries was getting louder and louder. An elation she could only feel when she was together with him had over overtaken her, and as it build inside her, she began to call him, louder and louder. It gave him an idea, and idea that swiftly came into action. He broke the embrace, she tried to cling to him, but he pushed her away.

"I've been thinking that… It seems rather inappropriate of you to call me by my first name... It seems rather unprofessional"

"Jaune…"

He let a finger glide over her lips to silence her. Now it was his turn to have some fun. He rolled of her, and sat down on the bed, before taking her up and placing her in his lap. His fingers began to undo the straps that desperately tried to hold the outfit together. His hands relieved her from the black cloth covering her upper body; stroking her bare shoulders softly, massaging the skin, making her arch in excitement

"I mean there's nothing personal in this. I'm only a master punishing his disobedient maid, a CHAMPION teaching his unruly disciple how to behave"

Pyrrha did not know to respond to being the sub in their little game, it scarred her to see how much he enjoyed it, but what she found even more terrifying was how much she had started to desire it. She nodded to him in agreement. He had never before seemed so big and muscular, as when she were craned against his chiselled chest

"Good, now I need you to bend over to me, so you can display how much you love to be punished"

Pyrrha positioned herself on all fours, preparing herself for him. Jaune went around, taking a moment to feel her, to let his fingers slide inside, feeling her wet walls clench around them. He pulled them out, and steadily brought his erect member to her entrance, lightly pushing himself in. He could see the thrill that went through her body, as her fingers grabbed around the sheets, her whole body tense with anticipation, so he stopped

"You really want this…"

If it were not because they were in a motel where other people were trying to sleep, Pyrrha would have screamed. She swung her dead up and down mumbling

"Yes, I want it"

"Yes?..."

"Yes, my champion, I want it badly"

"A maid wanting her punishment? You really are a naughty house pet"

In one motion, he trusted all of him inside of her. As Pyrrha lost her balance, she let out a cry. Her inner stretched as she tried to hold her posture. Jaune pulled out, just to ram it in with even more speed and ferocity. Pyrrha desperately tried to hold unto the bedpost, but Jaune was merciless. The moans echoed in the room, growing louder from every of the increasing thrusts. Pyrrha could do nothing else but to cry for more, the feeling of him piercing through her was ecstasy and Jaune could not get enough either. Lust had consumed every sense in his body, and the only thing that could satisfy its craving was the feeling of her grabbing around him as he throbbed inside of her. Her howls and strangled screams filling his ear. Her body in his power

A powerful force started to boil in her, as he reached deep into her, reaching all the right spots at once. She could feel it coming; she did not want to, she wanted this to last forever. Having Jaune around her, feeling him against her, but she knew he was getting close too as well. The intensity became stronger and stronger after every time he left her. The climax was nearing, and he only went faster, mindlessly speeding their rhythm up. He buried himself deep into her, and she came as he felt him realise everything. There was a movement of pure bliss, where everything was clear, before they fell.

Jaune was the first to get up. He saw Pyrrha outstretched before him. Shame and worry replaced any sense of happiness he had felt. He pulled her up to him, cradling her in his arm. He saw the light return to her eyes, the smile growing on her lips. Though he was still in shock he could do little else than to feel joy as he stared into her emerald eyes

"Are you alright?"

"I've never had it better"

He was at ease again; he let out a deep sigh, as he made her comfortable against him, putting the pillow under her head, letting her arms hug him tightly. She nuzzled against him for a second before she leaned in to whisper in his ear

"Hmm…What did you say?"

"I just said: I hope you still have enough energy to please your goddess"

He smiles at this remarks and tried to embrace her again, but something restrained his wrist, he looked only to discover his hand tied to the headboard, and his not so innocent chambermaid tightening the knot. She got up on his chest as she started to work on the other arm, noticing how his face changed back to the look of shock. She put her hand under his chin and pulled his eyes up to meets her

"What? You didn't think this was the only outfit we brought with us. I also bought you a little Christmas present. Don't worry I think I will come to enjoy it just as much as you enjoyed your own present"

She jumped down from the bed, found her trunk from the closet, and out from it she took a black bag. She could hear Jaune gulp from the bed when he noticed the three red x's that were printed on the side

"Now Jaune, it would only take a second to get ready, but I know you won't peak, and by the way, I have to tell you I'm impressed by what you are capable of, but your goddess is rather disappointed by your blasphemous acts. She thinks you might be in need for some corrections; perhaps she will even be in need to teach you some manners. You may beg, but do not think she would show you any mercy; it would only please her ears to hear you pleading. The punishment would still be as hard and rough as possible"

She left Jaune to sweat over these words, as she went into the bathroom to shift


	3. Epilogue: Their Happiness

They could not remember a time they had been happier.

Their friends had been there smiling and cheering.

Their families had been there with tears in their eyes

She had walked up to him in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen

He had never seemed more handsome than in that movement he placed the ring on her finger

He held her in his arm as they made their way through the hotel's corridors, stumbling his way towards their room. She giggled as she nestled against his chest, slightly intoxicated from both enjoyment and wine

After a bit of fumbling he got the door to their room open. The happiness she had felt as he carried her over the threshold was nothing compared to the ecstasy as he pushed her up against the wall. His hands gripping into the dress' soft fabric. What before had been an elegant blend of pure white adorned with scarlet decorations was now an annoying obstacle keeping their skins away from each other. She could endure it as long as the ministrations on her would continue. His lips biting her neck with all the bend up passion of a man that had been kept away from his beloved his entire life. Had it been a month? A week? A day? Two hours ago in the wardrobe? He moved across her cheeks, making his way to her sweet lips. He would never again have to ask for permission, she would always be open to him, and she would always greet him with as much intensity as she could muster

They could feel the need building in them. If she were not careful Jaune would just tear away the dress, and ram her up against the wall for the rest of night, not that she had anything against that, but it was their wedding night. They were to celebrate that it had finally become official; it had been what they both had wished for trough the last six years, and it were to be done right

She took a movement to cup his chin in her hand, finding his bright blue eyes in the darkness around them. The only light to illuminate the luxurious suite they had rented where the moon's pale rays that reflected so perfectly in his eyes. Slowly she let her arms fall down on his shoulders and in a short but firm movement shoved him towards the bed. Jaune was not so oblivious anymore to misunderstand such a command, and strode towards it, only to turn around and find her still lingering around a nearby bureau

"Pyrrha! You said you wouldn't bring the gag today"

She ignored him, and continued looking through the drawer. After a short but frantic search amongst the many bags they had brought with them, she took up a small black box. Turning towards him, she walked in the most seductive way she had taught herself, the way that made a shiver go through his very being

Once again, she took her hand to his chin, and let it run down. Letting it glide over his smooth silk shirt, before resting in the rift between the buttons; savoring the movement. Then the other hand joined it, tearing the shirt open. A loud rip went through the room, as the buttons strew across the floor. His body revealed itself to her marveling eyes. The body she had created, from the broad defined chest to the hard-sculpted abdomen, the strength of an ox, the ferocity of a lion. She had made it, and she had tamed it

Jaune wanted to repay the favor, but Pyrrha pushed his hands away, and threw him down on bed, his eyes widened as she undid the straps holding the dress in place, and let it drift around her. Giving him time to take her in, the red silk lingerie it had kept hidden, only for his eyes to see. The way the lace sat on her curves, tied her perky form in a web of desire. Her whole body appeared clear to him in the faint light, her skin was still as soft and pale as it had been on their first night, and it almost seemed to glow in the darkness around them. He had married an angel from another realm of beauty

"Is that really a way to speak to your goddess?"

Or perhaps a Succubus… Either way, he was happy

She jumped on top of him; he was not allowed any more time to behold her. His palms were meant to ignite sparks across her skin. Fire burned in them as their bodies embraced, she had him where she wanted, and he was going numb beneath her touch. He knew what the mischievous smile on her lips meant, as she bowed her head down, her quite voice sent thrills down his spine

"But still… your devotion does deserve a little reward"

She opened the box in front of him of his gazing eyes. The surprise lasted for little less than a second; the sight of the black handcuffs brought back intense memories of their time together, a smile spread across his face, the familiar returning

"Chains made from the iron found in the deepest mines of Atlas, the same metal as the most indestructible weapons are made from, the metal that no man has ever been capable of braking. The cuffs is black ebony with inlaid red velvet, for your pleasure... Let's try to see if these can hold you"

He teasingly put a finger on her chest, slowly dragging it up to her jaw; she inhaled deeply, feeling her body turning hot

"You know they can't"

* * *

><p>Many hours later, they still laid together. The sunlight shined through the panorama window, making the mess clear for anyone that would be caught in the room. Every single one of their activities could be traced in the destruction of the suite. Even the bed had given after. The frame had long ago broken in half by their shared force. It would not be cheap to replace, and the cleanup were going to take days to finish, though for them it had only caused a minor setback, and soon the couch was undergoing the same horrendous exercises<p>

Jaune woke with a yawn loud enough to disturb Pyrrha from her slumber. He loved when he get to wake up first, that meant he would get to see her emerald eyes return with life. He brought his arms around her, taking a moment to triumph over the broken chain, Pyrrha's muffled voice spoke softly into his chest

"How could you? They had been so expensive"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it… but you know what? I think you were quite fond of the things I could do when I don't have my hands tied around my back"

The feeling of his fingers wandering down her sides gave her nothing but joy, she squealed as he pinched her, and he laughed at the wailing form

"You brute!"

She turned to him, their bodies once again finding each other. He loved her red mane flowing in streams across their bodies; he loved her sly smile crowning her playful grin; he loved the way her brow lightly furrowed when she was getting impatient. The fought of meeting this every morning for the rest of his life brought made him a sensation of joy he felt could last forever

"So what do you want to do on your first day as married?"

He could feel how her hands searching him; he knew she would find what she was looking for

"How about… you?"

"Don't you even want to have breakfast first?"

She licked her lips; he knew it were not food that was going to satisfy her appetite

"So since the bed is gone, do you prefer to soil the sofa further, or shall we destroy the tiles in the shower instead?"

"How about right here, Right know!"

She did not give him any more time to prepare. Her lips hungrily collided into his, while he took the sheets up to cover them


End file.
